japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Rafael
Rafael is the strongest one out of Doma's Swordsmen, and is the most mysterious in his strategy. He is a minor villain in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. Rafael is the only swordsman to have defeated his target once. He is also the only swordsman to not lose his soul after being defeated by his target, and was also one of the first characters shown to be able to see Duel Spirits. He and Alister were responsible for bringing Rex Raptor, and Weevil Underwood to Dartz. He is the only anime character in the entire series, aside from Yugi Muto in the final episode, to have ever fairly defeated Yami Yugi in a real duel. Background His birthday and last name is never mentioned at all in the anime series. During his early childhood Rafael came from a very wealthy rich family, and led a perfect happy peaceful life. He had a little sister and little brother, and his two parents. During his birthday probably when he was 12 years old when he had just received his gift of the "Guardian Eatos" card, Rafael was sadly separated from his whole family, on a luxury cruise, the boat went off course and directly into a tidal wave. As a result the family was killed and he was the only survivor. (In the English version the story was changed to say that the family survived, and had forgotten about him). In the Japanese version, Rebecca stated to Tea that when she became the American champion, there were rumors that it was actually Rafael instead, even though he never participated in public Duels. Rafael was mostly for the time being stranded on a small deserted island with only his Duel Monster cards, in which included "Guardian Eatos", "Guardian Grarl", and "Guardian Kay'est" in which he treasured and saw them as his new family. As time passed, he ended up gaining longer hair with his only clothing being a tank top and what's left of his pants. During this time, his three cards blew into the ocean, and Rafael dove in and retrieved them. It appears at this time he began to see his cards Duel Monster spirits, but it was never shown if they talked back to him. One day however, Rafael saw a city right off the island. He quickly sailed towards it, but as he got near, it had disappeared, and he was pulled down underneath the sea by a tidal wave. There, Dartz's voice told him to remember his voice, for they would meet again. Rafael became conscious aboard his raft, and was then rescued by a fishing boat. However he didn't care about city life as everyone kept talking about him being the sole survivor from the cruise incident during his childhood. At some point after joining Dartz, Rafael then met Alister and Valon. Like Rafael, Alister and Valon had their childhoods tragically manipulated and destroyed by Dartz. Rafael obviously cared a great deal about both of his partners as he showed great concern for Valon after he fell in love with Mai, and was visibly upset when Alister had lost his soul. Personality He was very sweet, and kind as a young child. He cared about his family, and try to save his two younger siblings before they all drowned. While being the only survivor that survived that painful night on the cruise. Rafael kept the three cards that his family gave to him on his birthday. He saw the cards as his only friends, and as a memento of his late family. Once he got back to the city as a young adult, he didn't care about society anymore. He also became mean, and cruel to others. He would also have arguments with Alister. However he was only on friendly terms with Valon. When he found out that Dartz was the one truly responsible for his tragic life he tries to attack him, but to no success. After the ordeal with Dartz, Rafeal travels to Paris by never forgetting about the friends he made. Appearance His character design was overseen by Kazuki Takahashi. He has brown tan skin, black eyes, light blond hair and thick eyebrows. Rafael's usual outfit attire consists of a large open full body coat with padded shoulders, and belted sleeves and fingerless gloves with studded knuckles. His blonde hair is raised, and points upwards behind his head it also features two locks in front of his ears turning through ninety degrees and pointing forward. His Orichalcos Stone is worn around his neck. He carries a Chaos Duel Disk on his left hand. Abilities 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime)' Waking the Dragons arc Rafael believed that he was following his set destiny, and proceeded to capture many souls, including Yugi Muto and Mai's. He believes that the Pharaoh, Yami Yugi was evil and thus desires his soul above all over the others. To this end Rafael gave his "The Seal of Orichalcos" to Yami Yugi, while using "Exchange". Yami Yugi activated "The Seal of Orichalcos" out of desperation, but proceeded to lose the Duel. However Yugi Muto pushed Yami Yugi out of "The Seal of Orichalcos" and let the Seal take his soul instead. After discovering that he had taken the wrong soul, Rafael Duels Yami Yugi again, this time playing the Seal himself. After Yami Yugi defeats "Guardian Eatos", Rafael calls forth "Guardian Dreadscythe". Rafael proceeds to sacrifice his monsters, like what Yami Yugi did in their previous Duel. Yami plays "Underworld Circle", by sparking a vision of Rafael's past that snaps him out of the control of "The Seal of Orichalcos". Rafael then concedes defeat by using "Soul Charge" to revive all his monsters and deplete his own Life Points as a symbolic apology to them. Afterward the Seal attempts to take his soul, but his stone shatters and he is freed. It is revealed that because he had no negative emotions within him upon his defeat, the Seal could not take his soul. When the building starts collapsing, Rafael hangs from an edge, and gives Yami Yugi a computer chip with a map to Dartz's lair before he seemingly falls down. He rescues Mai and Valon from the collapsing building and confronts Dartz, who finally confessed that he was the one responsible for sinking the luxury cruise that he and his family were on, and for the suffering he and his friends had experienced all along. After this revelation, Rafael finally saw that Yami was right and that Dartz was the true evil, and as a result, Rafael was shocked, distraught, and angered. He used his last remaining strength to materialize Guardian Eatos to attack Dartz, but it backfired on him and ended up taking his soul. At the end of the arc he is set free along with all of Dartz's prisoners. Dawn of the Duel arc He is last seen standing before the Arc de Triomphe. Quotes *Come on out Pharaoh *You ruin my life!!! Relationships 'His family' 'Yugi Muto' 'Yami Yugi' 'Mai Valentine' 'Tea Gardner' 'Tristan Taylor' Joey Wheeler Weevil Underwood Rex Raptor Mokuba Kaiba Seto Kaiba Duke Devlin Rebecca Hawkins Arthur Hawkins Alister Valon Dartz Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' (Mother/dead) *'Unnamed Father' (Father/dead) *'Sonia' (Little Sister/dead) *'Jilian' (Little Brother/dead) Trivia *He and Yugi Muto are the only two, that defeated Yami Yugi in a fairly duel. *His birthday is ???, and his bloodtype is ???. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Yoshihisa Kawahara *'English' : Marc Thompson all information on Rafael came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Rafael Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males